


The Stars Shine Bright in Her Lovers Eyes.

by Spiderladslut



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute ass girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Guys I’mma start a series about them stay put, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Prudence Loves the night.But she loves Sabrina Spellman more.





	The Stars Shine Bright in Her Lovers Eyes.

Nights are Prudence favorite. She loves the night because of the moon’s beauty and the stars glow. She loves the warm nights of summer and the crispy air ting of the fall air at night.

And she love it even more when a certain blonde half-witch slips out the door and skip’s into the woods into Prudence’s arms with her cherry flavored lip gloss lips meets Prudence’s own.

How the stars shine in her eyes and how they soften when they meet Prudence’s cold gaze. A gaze that melts like snow.

Prudence loves the night.

But she loves Sabrina Spellman more.

 


End file.
